The present invention generally relates to medical chairs and, more specifically, to chairs that may be moved by a medical professional to place a patient in a desired position.
Many different types of chairs have been developed in the medical field for placing patients in a desired position for treatment or diagnosis. These include dental chairs and ophthalmological chairs. One such chair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,002, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein. The chair disclosed in this patent has the ability to raise and lower a patient seated within the chair and also the ability to recline the patient and raise the patient""s feet by way of a pivoting backrest, leg rest and footrest. Often, it is desirable to simply tilt the patient back while leaving the patient in essentially the same seated position. Such chairs are typically referred to as xe2x80x9ctilt chairsxe2x80x9d. Various tilt chairs have been proposed in the past, however, no chair to date has adequately and efficiently allowed a medical professional to both tilt a patient into position and raise or lower the patient during or after diagnosis or treatment.
For these and other reasons, it would be desirable to provide a tilt chair which is cost efficient in design, yet may be used by a medical professional to both tilt a patient automatically into position and raise or lower that patient into the ultimately desired position.
To these ends, the present invention provides a medical chair having a patient support generally affixed to a base by a lifting and tilting mechanism. The lifting and tilting mechanism generally comprises a seat support having four rollers mounted thereon and contained within slots respectively contained in a pair of support rails affixed to the back of the patient support. A pair of rollers is mounted to the front of the seat support and a pair is mounted to the rear thereof. The slots are curved to define the tilting path of the chair. The lifting and tilting mechanism further includes a lifting cylinder rigidly affixed to the seat support between the front and rear pairs of rollers. This lifting cylinder is connected to a motorized hydraulic pump contained in the base of the chair. An actuator is affixed between the patient support and the seat support for moving the patient support relative to the seat support by movement of the rails along the front and rear pairs of rollers. Significantly, the front and rear pairs of rollers are mounted to the seat support in generally the same horizontal plane for stability, ease of manufacture and proper movement of the rollers within the guide slots.
It will be appreciated that the invention provides a chair that may have a single foot control for use by a medical professional to provide powered movement both in a tilting manner and a vertical direction to adjust the position of a patient undergoing diagnosis or treatment. The invention further provides such advantage in a cost efficient manner due to the integrated design of the lifting and tilting mechanism. Additional advantages and objects of the invention will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill upon review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.